AlChestBreach
AlChestBreach '''is a '''YouTube Video Game Commentator '''who is best known for his video game modification review videos, focusing mainly on ''Fallout: New Vegas''. Al, as he is referred to by himself and his fans, is mostly known for reviewing mods for the Fallout series. However he has since branched out to produce walkthrough and Let's Play videos for various other video games. Despite AlChestBreach being a lesser known video game commentator, his unique commentary style has earned him a large dedicated fanbase and a cult following, as well as being attributed to re-popularizing Fallout 3 and maintaining Fallout: New Vegas's popularity years after its release. Character Commentative Mannerisms AlChestBreach's unique commentary style is characterized by his goofy sense of humor: the ability to quickly make up jokes and stories on the spot and his imaginative interaction with non-player characters (NPC's) are often combined with serious reviewing. His fun personality and unique style of humor has set him apart from other YouTubers. Al's videos do not feature a dedicated intro or outro effect or images, they begin with Al vocally introducing himself with a made up name and ends them with him saying "Awaaaaay!" in a funny voice. Running Gags Over the course of his commentaries, AlChestBreach has accumulated numerous running jokes with his fans which are continued in later videos. An example of a common running gag is Al's intense dislike of radios in the games Fallout: New Vegas ''and ''Fallout 3 - when Al comes across a radio or jukebox in his adventures, he automatically shoots it, causing it to explode (a mod is used to achieve this, as radios are not destroyable in the original game). Another example is the phrase "Harvey, did you get the cups?" which is a reference to the video Cat Tales episode 15, a non-gaming video. Anonymity Since the beginning of his commentaries, Al tried to remain a large degree of anonymity but never revealing any personal details and although his room and body could be seen in certain channel update videos, he never showed his face. This was successful until another, older channel belonging to Al was discovered; the channel featured amateur sketch videos made by Al outside of the AlChestBreach moniker, showing his face, his house and his friends as well as revealing his real name. In reponse to this, Al told his fans he would not show his face on the AlChestBreach channel and not view the other channel if they did not want to, claiming several fans were disappointed after seeing his true appearance. Al continued to maintain this rule until the release of the Real Life Friends episode 52, which was a video special to celebrate the podcast's one year anniversary. Fallout Series AlChestBreach is best known for his mod reviews for the Fallout series of video games, specifically Fallout: New Vegas and to a lesser extent Fallout 3. Since the popularity of him and his mod review commentaries has grown vastly, he is often considered the "king" of Fallout on YouTube, especially in regard to mods. His fame among the Fallout community is reflected in the numerous mods which now feature references to Al or are outright made specifically for him. Fallout Character Al's distinctive Fallout character's main features are long ginger hair, a large Biker-like moustache, sunglasses, a cowboy hat and regulator's duster called "Tube Blanket". This character was originally created by Al in Fallout: New Vegas, however the character was also recreated in Fallout 3. Companions Another main characteristic of Al's Fallout commentaries are his fondness for having a group of companions to accompany him on his adventures. '''Fallout: New Vegas Companions *'Jerry McGhoulberry' - Al's first custom companion, Jerry is a mostly silent ghoul who was made using the Buildable Bots mod using the body parts of a villager in Goodsprings that Al killed. He can be identified by his bright orange skin, wearing only light Raider armor and sunglasses. His weapon of choice is Dr. Klein's glove from the Old World Blues DLC, as he has a preference for unarmed and melee weapons. Jerry's name is derived from the winning submission in a comment competition held by Al to name him. *'Mister Cuddlesworth' - Known simply as Cuddles, he is a Deathclaw alpha male who was raised from birth by Al. Cuddlesworth wears a tophat on his head between his horns. His name was chosen by Al out of a list of names offered by the mod. *'Steve '- A Radroach who is notably smaller in size and has an abnormally large amount of health. *'Captain Ballarms' - A Protectron with an extremely patriotic American AI, he is often heard making anti-Communist remarks to the enemy during battle. Originally an unnamed Protectron from the D.I.E.M.O.S. mod, he was named Captain Ballarms by Al due to the ball-shaped joints which connect his arms to his body. A running gag is AlChestBreach videos is that Ballarms creates a lot of noise due to walking into objects and surfaces, often when the gang are trying to be sneaky. *'Janet' - Originally from the Skunkwater Gulch mod, Janet was a woman whose brain was implanted into a RoboBrain robot but Al eventually managed to place her brain into a new body. Al occasionally refers to Janet as his wife. *'Willow' - From the popular Willow companion mod, she is an attractive girl who enjoys roaming the wastes. She also has a fondness for singing and talking a lot, often to Al's annoyance. *'Chumpkins' - A cowboy hat-wearing mutated cat from the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. video game series. When Chumpkins dies his body produces a massive nuclear explosion which can kill everyone close by and sends their remains flying into the air. *In early videos, Al used the non-custom companions Cass, Veronica, and Arcade Gannon. 'Fallout 3 Companions' *'Abraham Drinkin'' - An old alcoholic, his appearance resembles that of former U.S. President Abraham Lincoln featuring a suit, top hat and chin strap beard. Abraham's weapon of choice is an Alien Disintegrator blaster rifle. *During Fallout 3 videos, Al also usually uses his Mister Cuddlesworth, Jerry McGhoulberry, Steve and Captain Ballarms companions from Fallout: New Vegas. Montages Another type of video made by AlChestBreach are his "montages". These are non-commentary sketch videos made by Al using in-game footage usually centered around a new joke or character in the AlChestBreach universe, however yearly specials are also made during holidays such as Christmas, Halloween and July 4th. Montages can be found either as their own video or found as short scenes in commentary videos. Al's Montage videos are very popular among fans and non-fans alike with the montage "Osama Bin Brahmin" receiving over half a million views, making it AlChestBreach's second most viewed video. Non-Fallout Videos When the amount of Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas mods being uploaded to the Nexus became too low for Al to review multiple a week, he organized for Fallout mod videos to be released weekly every Friday. To fill up the space left empty by the lack of Fallout videos, Al began to produce walkthrough and Let's Play videos for other games ranging for big major titles to small indie titles. Two new slots where created to accomodate this: *'Indie Sunday' - Al plays a small indie video game, uploaded weekly every Sunday. *'Misc. Monday' - Al plays a random game which could be a major title or indie game, uploaded weekly every Monday. Al has also made lengthy series of the video games The Sims 3, Kerbal Space Program and Far Cry 3. Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim In a similar vein to Fallout, Al maintains a character in the game Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, an Argonian named Dikasmausha with a group of companions: *'Clackers' - A Dwemer spider automaton, his name is derived from the "clacking" sound he makes when he walks and snaps his flat pinchers together. *'Chloe' - A chicken. *Al also uses the non-custom companion Lydia. Non-Gaming Videos AlChestBreach occasionally releases videos which are not video game related. Made possibly due to extreme boredom, they are mostly spontaneous and filmed with his camera, featuring very little editing and no scripting. Examples of these are Cat Tales, a series of Al interacting with his cats around his home and No Powa!, a few random videos made by Al during a power outage at his house due to a large storm making him unable to produce video game commentaries. Nonetheless, these videos are considered to be laughable and comedic as they stick to Al's branch of odd humor and have since become popular among fans, with Cat Tales episode 5 having over 150,000 views. In November 2012, Al started a new podcast called ''Real Life Friends (RLF) ''with his friends from his personal life. In the podcast Al and his friends discuss topics, share stories and interact with fans, including the display of fan art and answering fan submitted questions. Playlists and Links 'FONV- Modded Playthrough' *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Entire Playlist 'The Sims 3 with Al!' *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Entire Playlist Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers